Love-Struck Black
by Saber Knight
Summary: Noire gets intimate when she finds Vert at her games, completely oblivious to what's going on around her.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Vert!" Noire called out, knocking on the woman's door, but there was no response. "Vert, I need to speak with you about something!" She called again, to no avail. "Seriously..." She muttered before slamming the door open and storming in, closing the door behind her. "So get off of your game already!" She yelled, catching sight of Vert sitting at her computer, headphones surprisingly not on, the sound coming from the computer attesting to that. The woman didn't even notice her presence as she comtinued to stare at the screen, her fingers constantly moving over the keyboard.

Noire huffed, walking over to Vert. Really, there was no way this could be healthy for the woman, even if she was a goddess. "Vert." She said, leaning down. Still receiving no response, she poked her in the cheek, pressing hard, but the woman didn't even flinch. Her focus was almost admirable, if it wasn't for what she used it for.

Noire took a look back around the room, making sure that they were alone. She then got behind Vert, placing her arms around her neck, and looking over her shoulder. "Vert, Noire's calling~" She whispered into her ear, her cheeks turning red as she realized that she was doing it again...

How did Vert have this kind of effect on her? The woman was a dedicated gamer and she was always going on about her 'assets', but there was something about her that had captivated Noire. Vert was a strong, reliable, and responsible person... Calm and collected, totally unlike Neptune and 'ticking time bomb' Blanc. Plus, she really was beautiful...

"Vert, if you don't notice me..." Noire continued, softly blowing into Vert's ear. "I'm going to bite you." She waited for a reaction, but none came; the woman just continued to grind experience on a bunch of robots on her game.

Noire swallowed down her anxiety before leaning forward, her lips brushing Vert's ear. No reaction. She then kissed the edge of her ear, softly biting it before looking at her face. Her eyes were still glued to the screen, so the twintailed girl kissed her way to her neck, softly, carefully...

The taste of Vert's smooth, beautiful skin was intoxicating, and Noire was tempted to leave a mark... but she couldn't do that for multiple reasons. So, she just kissed all along Vert's neck. She'd only done this once before, and she wondered just what had possessed her to do such a thing... The first time she'd done this, she had just been trying to get her attention... and things had escalated from there. It had made her question how she really felt about Vert, and the answer she had found... had made her feel strange.

"Vert, how... do you feel about me?" Noire suddenly asked, pulling away from Vert's neck. "I... like you... a lot, you know..." She whispered, confessing how she truly felt. With no answer, she just snuggled into her shoulder and stayed like that for awhile, listening to Vert's breathing before finally decided it was time for her to go.

"We can talk later." Noire said, starting to get up, but she was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing her own. Her heart skipping a beat, she looked down at Vert who was looking back up at her, a blush on the woman's face.  
"I... like you too..." Vert whispered to her with a smile, her voice softer than usual.

Noire's entire face went red, the girl trying to take a step back. "I-I-I-" She stuttered, not sure of how to react now that she had not only been caught, but Vert... Vert liked her too...!? As soon as she realized just what the blonde had said, she froze up, her eyes locked with her own. "...You...like me?"

Vert just smiled at her, standing up and placing her hands on Noire's shoulders. Before the girl could realize what she was doing, Vert kissed her, almost making her jump. It was a short, but sweet kiss, the girls parting after a couple of seconds.

"Does that answer your question?" Vert asked, a sly smile on her face.  
Noire could only avert her eyes, too embarrassed to speak.  
She giggled. "Then... shall we do it again?"  
The black-haired girl softly nodded.

Once more, they kissed, completely oblivious to Neptune and Blanc peeking in on them.


End file.
